1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercrafts. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a docking device for watercrafts.
2. Background and Related Art
Currently, a boater that has launched his/her boat onto the water, such as a lake, and wants to dock the boat for a period of time can spend a considerable amount of time and fuel looking for an available dock. This is particularly the case on a day when many boats are on the lake. Sometimes the search for an available dock is without success. Alternatively, boaters currently run their boat upon the shore in order to beach the boat. When this technique is chosen, the boater runs the risk of causing damage to hull of the boat, especially upon a rocky shore.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to dock or beach a boat, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.